


It's okay

by bi_nocturnal_g



Series: Ok Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Time, Fluff, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/bi_nocturnal_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny reminds Steve of his promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay

**Author's Note:**

> First in my Ok Series

Danny watches as his partner walks into the office with a spring in his step. He looks rested and relaxed a tiny grin in place that’s so unusual on the otherwise stoic face that it hurts Danny to see it. He’s seen that face before, knows what happened the previous night to make that look appear on his partners face.

He wants to feel happy, really he does because this is Steve and the guy already has experienced so many let downs in his life that he deserves a chance to be happy. And if Danny’s heart starts aching at the thought of Steve and Catherine together, that’s no one else’s business than his own.

Anyway this isn’t about him. This is about Steve and the reason why he just spent a shitty weekend with his daughter instead of the amazing one he had in mind.

There’s a small part of him that feels awful for what he’s about to do, but a bigger part of him remembers the reason why he has all the right to wipe the happy off of Steve McGarrett’s face. So Danny straightens his back, jumps out of his chair and grabs Steve’s arm, ignoring Steve’s cheerful, "Hey Danno."

Correction he’s going to punch the happiness off his partner face.

Ignoring the curious eyes of Kono and Chin he continues to manhandle Steve into his own office and kicks the door shut. He dumps Steve forcefully into the chair in front of his desk and takes his own seat. Steve is looking him amusedly over, grin still in place and it’s just too much for Danny. He explodes in a flurry of flailing arms, practically foaming at the mouth.

"I can’t believe you, Steve. I can’t fucking believe the audacity of you, and yes I used the word audacity. God, I called you many things but never cruel. But what you did, that shit you pulled on me, no on Grace is unacceptable McGarrett. It was a cruel thing to do and if it happened to me I would have let it go but this is Grace we’re talking about and I can’t believe that you would blow her off in favour of spending your time with Catherine Rollins. And don’t try to deny it because we saw you. If you didn’t have the time for us, then you should have said so in the first place instead of promising Grace that we’d spent the weekend at your place. A promise you fucking broke you asshole."

The grin on Steve’s face is frozen in place as Danny’s word finally sets in. He is perversely satisfied for the greenish pallor on Steve’s face. It serves the bastard right, Danny thinks. Off all the idiotic things to do, this one kicked the bucket.

"Aw, hell, Danno, -" 

"Don’t you Danno me. You made me lie to my baby girl. Do you know that she cried herself to sleep thinking her Steve-O didn’t love her anymore. I had to repeatedly tell her you that you still loved her and that you were sorry that you couldn’t make it because you were on an errant for the Governor instead of having lunch with a lady, when you were supposed to spend the weekend with us. She was convinced that she saw you and I had to repeat my lie over and over again until she finally believed her eyes were playing tricks on her. You made me feel like a total bastard."

Realization creeps into blue eyes and Steve blanches; waits for Danny to stop before apologizing, voice deep with regret and sorrowful.

"Cath totally took me by surprise and I know that’s no excuse but I’m really sorry Danny. I honestly forgot about it.  I’ll make it up to you and Grace. I swear to God."

"Damn straight you’re going to make it up. And it’s not me you should be apologizing to, but Grace."

And with that Danny leaves Steve alone, sitting dejectedly in front of his desk. His lasts words twists like a dagger into Steve’s heart.

"She really looked forward to spend the weekend with you."

To be honest she wasn’t the only one. Danny had looked forward to spending the weekend at Steve too. He didn’t know how it happened but it seemed that whatever free time he had was usually always spent with Steve.

Even on the weekends that he had Grace he always managed to stop by, telling himself that it would be a quick stop, before doing whatever Grace wants to do, just to see what his partner was up to because a boring Steve is a dangerous Steve, and before he knows it he’s drinking beer watching his little girl swim in the ocean to her hearts content while his partner is busily grilling steaks for dinner.

Sometimes they corralled Danny into going to the beach, ganging up on him and looking like two kicked puppies until Danny has no choice but to capitulate. And even when its just Danny and Grace somehow Steve manages to invite himself to another one of their father-daughter time. Instead of grumbling about it Danny just rolls his eyes and lets him tag along if only because he doesn’t want Grace to question him on why he’s sending her Steve-O away.

And it should grate on Danny’s nerve, because he doesn’t have a lot of Grace-time to begin with but somehow Steve just fits in their routine, like he’s always belonged there. That should alarm Danny but he’s starting to realize where this is heading because it’s how he makes a living, figuring things out.

And he’s finally figured this thing out with Steve. He doesn’t place a name on it because that would only make it too real for his taste, but if he had to then he’s pretty sure it’s close enough to be called love. It’s crazy and against the rules but fuck the rules, the facts is there right in front of him. It snuck up on him, stealthily like a ninja.  But story of his life, he realizes it too late.

And it’s not like he can do much about it really. It’s glaringly obvious where Steve’s interests lie and he’s just setting himself up to get hurt, but he’s a glutton for punishment so when Steve shows up the next weekend with tickets to the zoo all he does is nod and takes Steve’s olive branch.

Danny doesn’t ask about Catherine and Steve doesn’t tell. He’s okay with that really, because it’s no ones business but Steve. And when at night he imagines himself in Catherine’s place, well that’s no ones business but his. He knows it’s never going to happen; that they’re just dreams, but he can’t help himself.

He’s always been a dreamer.

Sequel: [It's not okay](http://bi-nocturnal-g.livejournal.com/2087.html)


End file.
